rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blista Compact
Grand Theft Auto Online | related = Blista (GTA V) Hakumai | price = $28,000 (GTA SA) (Exports and Imports) $42,000 (GTA Online)(www.southernsanandreassuperautos.com) |vehicle_class = Sports }} The Dinka Blista Compact is a recurring 2-door hatchback available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (In the latter simply being named the Blista), as well as in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC versions of Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Blista Compact is a common car in the games it appears in, and is generally considered to be a sports compact car, particularly useful for quick getaways and general evasive purposes. Its above-average speed, acceleration and handling make it a useful car in almost any situation. It is also the only vehicle in the games with front wheel drive. Due to the front wheel drive system, if a player modifies the vehicles torque output via the handling the car can suffer from severe under steer. 3D Universe Unlike many other vehicles, the Blista Compact's design has remained almost exactly the same in all its appearances, apart from different engines and minor cosmetic differences. Like its design influence, the first generation Honda CR-X, the Blista Compact sports a hatchback design and a very small curb weight; in fact, the Blista Compact is easily the smallest and lightest passenger car in GTA Vice City. The car has a two-tone paint job in GTA Vice City, with an always-black bottom half, but in later games was remodeled to feature a variety of colors in all-over and two-tone style. Also, in Vice City it does have marking on left side of the trunk, but letters are in too low quality to be readable HD Universe In GTA IV, the car stays true to the Honda CR-X but has a greater poly build making the car more realistic. The car may spawn with additional parts such as a spoiler and twin exhaust, making it resemble the CR-X SiR. The GTA Chinatown Wars version resembles a 1982-1989 Mitsubishi Starion. The Blista Compact becomes the second lightest car in GTA IV, the Uranus being the lightest. The Blista Compact may spawn with any combination of optional extras, including a spoiler (body colored or matte black), sunroof, side skirts, twin exhaust tips, or a body colored windshield banner. It may also say Hyper Dynamic Sports Blista on side if some of the optional extras are on it. The car re-appears in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC version of GTA V, with the same design as the GTA IV Blista Compact. There is also a unique variant, the Go Go Monkey Blista. Performance 3D Universe Since its introduction in GTA Vice City, the Blista Compact has usually been an impressive small tuner car, capable of outrunning more rare and more expensive performance cars. In GTA Vice City Stories, however, the Blista Compact is slightly heavier, and suffers from moderate oversteer, but retains its decent top speed and acceleration. Blista Compacts all use front wheel drive, except in GTA Vice City Stories. This could be due to the fact that it is based on a 1984 model in GTA Vice City Stories, rather than a 1986 model. In GTA San Andreas, the Blista Compact is turbocharged, as evidenced by its engine sound characteristics. HD Universe It is powered by a high revving, twin cam 1.4L four-cylinder engine in an FF drivetrain layout, giving it a top speed of 150 mph (241 km/h). This makes the Blista Compact the seventh-fastest car in GTA IV. The smooth 5-speed transmission and light weight (weighing as much as an Air Tug at 1400 kg, but being beaten out by the Uranus) means it accelerates from 0–100 km/h in 7.4 seconds, tying it with the Cognoscenti. The stiff suspension gives it taut handling, and paired with the fast acceleration and top speed. Braking is relatively good, partly due to its light weight, but ABS is unavailable due to its age. Its turning radius is 35 degrees. Due to its small wheels, stiff suspension, and light body construction, the ride is that of which you'd expect in a sports car. It is very firm but still somewhat settled, but is somewhat unstable as it can roll over from obstructions easily. The body is relatively resistant to collisions, and for its size and age the engine is durable, however it still cannot sustain much gunfire or collisions before the engine dies out or catches fire. All in all, the Blista Compact is one of the best two door vehicles in the game due to its performance and accessibility. It is also very easy to park due to its high maneuverability, and can spin around with one rear wheel in place, while in reverse, and is able to execute the Spin and Go maneuver. In GTA IV, the Blista Compact is worth $1,500 at Stevie's garage, where Niko can bring the vehicle after completing all of his missions. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) The Blista Compact can only be modified in a TransFender garage. Variants Go Go Monkey Blista The enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V features a unique Blista compact with a Go Go Space Monkey livery, exclusively for players returning from PS3/Xbox 360. The Go Go Monkey Blista is awarded for players who have photographed all 50 Monkey Mosaics. Despite having a different name and paintjob, it shares the same performance as the civilian Blista Compact. GoGoMonkeyBlista-GTAV.jpg|The Blista Compact with a Go Go Space Monkey livery, as seen on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable owners *Jimmy used to own a silver Blista Compact in GTA IV until it was stolen by Niko for Vlad in the mission Clean Getaway. *Jeff gives Niko the keys to a Blista Compact (with his dead wife's body laying in the rear seat) in his second random encounter. Jeff tells Niko to dump it in the Humboldt River. Locations GTA Vice City *Can be found at the parking lot in Hyman Memorial Stadium. GTA San Andreas *Next to one of the radar towers at Easter Bay International Airport in San Fierro (only when wanted for export) *Usually seen in San Fierro and Las Venturas regions. Very frequently found in all of Los Santos. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked by Sunshine Autos in Little Havana. *Found at the parking lot by the Hyman Memorial Stadium. *Parked at the car park, next to the Chunder Wheel, Vice Point. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *A white Blista Compact is always found in front of the Comrades Bar at the beginning of the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. This is most likely Jimmy's car from the previous mission for Vlad. It can be moved to the player's parking space just across the street, and the mission can be completed with another car. *Spawn all around Broker, but mostly Hove Beach, East Hook and BOABO. *Spawn commonly when driving a Comet *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawn around Bohan Industrial and Chase Point, Bohan *Spawn around Acter, Acter Industrial Park and Tudor, Alderney. *Spawn around Westdyke. *Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer. *Spawns when driving another 2-door. *Spawns at night while driving a beater Sabre or a Marbelle. GTA Chinatown Wars *In the Rusty Schit Salvage yard in Northwood. *Spawns quite commonly in traffic. *Parked near the South Slopes Safehouse. GTA V *Spawns in traffic. * Can be bought for $42,000 at www.southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * The Go Go Monkey Blista will spawn at the protagonists' garage after photographing all 50 Monkey Mosaics. GTA Online * Can be bought for $42,000 at www.southernsanandreassuperautos.com. Trivia General * A Blista Compact can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt. * The GTA Vice City rendition has the same engine sound as the Taxi. The GTA Vice City Stories rendition has the same engine sound as the Sentinel, while the GTA San Andreas rendition shares its engine sound with the Majestic, Tahoma, and Feltzer. Grand Theft Auto IV * In GTA IV, half-built Blista Compacts appear as wrecked and undrivable props in a few garages, such as Brucie's Garage, Stevie's Garage, and inside an Auto workshop just north of the Sprunk warehouse in Industrial, Bohan. They can also be found in junkyards and other abandoned places around Liberty City. * There is a glitch present with the Blista Compact, where you cannot shoot through the back hatch glass to kill the driver or passenger. * The Blista Compact is one of four cars in GTA IV to be referred to by name, as a "silver Blista" during Clean Getaway. The other 3 being the "shitty beige Willard" from "It's Your Call," Gracie Ancelotti's pink Feltzer and the Romero used in "Undertaker." ** Similarly, two other Vehicles are referred to by their names in GTA San Andreas, namely the Merit in the mission 555 We Tip and the Packer in the Mission Cop Wheels. * In GTA IV, on the back of the Blista Compact, as well as the Hakumai, there is a badge that says "Invariable Valve Timing," parodying Honda's VTEC. * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars is the only game from the HD Universe that indicates the hatchback as "Blista," instead of "Blista Compact." * In the beta version of GTA IV, the Blista Compact had smaller rims. Grand Theft Auto V *The interior design of the Blista Compact is exactly the same as the Futo, just with a different logo on the steering wheel. This includes the word "FUTO" in the tachometer. *The engine sound of the car in the enhanced version sounds similar to the Monroe. See Also *Futo, another compact car which shares a similar performance. *Hakumai, the four-door sedan derivative of the Blista Compact in GTA IV. *Blista, GTA V equivalent with more modernized design. External Links Blista Compact on GTA Wiki Navigation }} es:Blista Compact Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Compact Cars Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Exclusive Next Gen Content in GTA V